


Vibranium Heart

by DaydreamingAgain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thundershield - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingAgain/pseuds/DaydreamingAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pintor siguió tomando el resto de su copa. Cuando levantó la mirada, se percató de dos pares de ojos tan azules como los suyos mirándolo fijamente. Esos diamantes afilados cubiertos por cortinas doradas de cabello que tan loco lo volvían y seguían volviéndolo.</p><p>Thor.</p><p>     El grandulón le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y un saludo desde lejos. Steve otra igual, otro saludo con la mano y una daga invisible que cortó el contacto visual. Steve sintió esa misma daga invisible rasgar lo que resta de su corazón. De tan hermosa e inocente amistad que tuvieron primero pasó a conversaciones incómodas, luego total indiferencia y ahora un intento de volver al principio. Y no pudo evitar que las memorias no pasaran frente a sus ojos como si fuera una película vieja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibranium Heart

—¡¿Cómo están esta noche, promoción LXV?!—Aulló Drew3Seconds, el DJ, mientras se encontraba encima del escenario. Por la forma en la que se paró y el tamaño de la botella de licor que sostenía, se podía deducir que empezaba a entrar en la onda de la celebración.

     El rugido de los graduados fue el comprobante de su emoción, el ídem que el músico necesitaba como respuesta. Con una sonrisa y un manoseo con sus aparatos, empezó a tocar la música que hacia que los jóvenes se volvieran locos. Y el tipo de música que le provocaba una migraña al pobre Steve Rogers. Pero para ese entonces, ya había aprendido a disfrutar aunque sea un poco de esa noche. El graduado estaba sentado solo en uno de esos alargados, cómodos sillones, clásicos de ese tipo de salones de fiesta. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su champaña, observaba como el resto de sus compañeros de clase se desataban y dejaban salir esos seres adictos al movimiento, al calor y el erotismo del baile. Soltó una leve carcajada cuando divisó a uno caerse de la mesa, concluyendo que ya empezó la hora loca. Fenómeno que ocurre en las fiestas cuando algunos de los invitados han pasado su limite.

     Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, aún así que seguía viendo a los demás divertirse y hacer tonterías. Llegó ese momento característico de un recién graduado en el cual empiezas a asimilar los hechos que acaban de ocurrir. Los que traen tanto emoción para algunos como ansiedad y angustia para otros, además de una pregunta que siempre se asomaba consigo. Solo que en el caso de la mayoría de los presentes, esa interrogante se volvió afirmación.

     Me acabo de graduar de secundaria y no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que voy a hacer con mi vida.

     Todo buen bachiller le toca, al tener esa oración en mente, pasar por lo menos una noche en vela. Tratando de responder la pregunta que se camufla en ella. Pero ese no era el caso del pobre Steve Rogers. Él ya sabia desde hace mucho lo que quería hacer con su vida. Estudiar artes. Porque lo hacía sentirse parte de algo aunque sea un pedazo de lienzo inservible. Algo que, si era logrado ser visto, podría vivir una vida en este plano después de la muerte a través de la pintura. En la inmortalidad de su retrato.

     Lamentablemente, su sueño se veía amenazado por su madre. En todos los sentidos posibles.

     Mientras se le aguaban los ojos de repente, imaginado se a su madre en un ataúd y a todo el mundo echarle la culpa, también se acordó que no era la primera vez que se ponía a llorar en estos días. A llorar por todo. Pero más que todo, de la soledad, el vacío que dejó cierta persona en su corazón. La persona con la que quisiera estar en este momento.

—¡Steve, hola!— una voz familiar exclamó a su lado. Era Sharon Cárter, que de inmediato se sentó en frente

—¿Cómo estás, Sharon?

—Mal. Te dije por todos los medios de comunicación existentes que te quería ver por lo menos parado en esta fiesta, y no sentado como el más solitario.

—No sé cómo bailar.

—¡Aprende de los otros!

—Eso no es bailar.

—¿Cómo que no?

—¿Las muchachas meneando las caderas como locas mientras los hombres detrás de ellas con miradas puntiagudas?

—¡Eso no! Me refería cuando tocaran algo lento.

—Lleva sonando Wasted de Tiesto por diez minutos, creo que no va a ser pronto.

—¡Yo te enseño!

—Tendrán que llevarte al hospital de lo destrozados que van a estar tus pies por los míos.

—¡Argh, me rindo! ¡Después te preguntas por qué nadie...! Ay por Dios, Steve, ¿Estás llorando?

—Bah, no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Steve, secándose las lágrimas que no terminaron de nacer. "Eres un grandioso idiota, Rogers", se repetía para sus adentros.

—Steven, dime qué ocurre.— preguntó la rubia, con una mirada con la que no hacia falta palabras para dejar clara su determinación a conseguir su respuesta.

—Es mi madre.— aclaró Rogers. La mirada de la muchacha se transformó en una compasiva y de preocupación.

—¿Cómo está?

     Un relativo silencio llenó la conversación de ellos dos. Mientras la estruendosa música gobernaba el salón. Hasta que el joven volvió a hablar.

—Le aplicaron drenaje quirúrgico ayer. La cantidad de pus que había en sus pulmones era tal que llenó media botella en una hora. Por la cara que mis tíos tenían cuando hablaban con el doctor, no parece que haya mejorías.— Tomó otro sorbo de su champaña y soltó una risa sin humor alguno— Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya confundido con una simple alergia por todo ese tiempo. Debí llevarla antes al hospital.

—No había manera que hubieras sabido eso a tiempo...—contestó Sharon, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Steve.—Reaccionaste como cualquier hubiera hecho en el momento.

—Sí, claro. Muy bien le está yendo ahora, ¿no?— Steve contestó amargamente, sacando un ceño fruncido de su amiga. Se disculpó inmediatamente y ella, con una sacudida de cabeza, dijo que no importaba.

     Se quedaron varios minutos sin hablar. Sin tener algo de energía para poder seguir hablando de muerte y enfermedad. Al final, Steve querían pasar una noche en la que no quisiera recordar nada de esto. Donde no importaba nada. Cuando estaban siendo hechizados por el alcohol y la sensación del cuerpo de otra persona pegado a ti. Y Sharon no iba dejar que el drama les arruine esa oportunidad. Agarró la mano de Steve y, con fuerza, lo haló hasta que se levantara del sillón. Rogers, confusión adornando su cara, le preguntó qué tramaba.

—¿Te he dicho que me aceptaron en la universidad para estudiar química? Bueno, creo que las copas que nos vamos a tienen algo que ver con eso, ¿no? Eso le sacó una carcajada a Steve y Sharon celebra con una sonrisa.

     Apenas llegaron al bar, del otro lado del establecimiento, los muchachos decidieron probar algo nuevo para iniciar la noche. Combinar ron con Pepsi-Cola. Y por muy extraño que suene, eso logró seducir sus paladares y también prender a Sharon más de lo que ya estaba. Por lo tanto, ella de inmediato se fue a bailar con los demás en la pista de baile. Cuando se fijó, justo al lado derecho del grupito de amiguitas, estaba Sam Wilson acechándolas, mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música. Miró a Steve y una sonrisa depredadora adornó su rostro para luego, con una seña, indicarle que viniera. Steve, por el otro, negó con la cabeza. Tal vez más tarde. Sam le cambió la mirada. Algo andaba fuera de lugar, pero, por influencia del alcohol, siguió bailando con Sharon y las demás.

     El pintor siguió tomando el resto de su copa. Cuando levantó la mirada, se percató de dos pares de ojos tan azules como los suyos mirándolo fijamente. Esos diamantes afilados cubiertos por cortinas doradas de cabello que tan loco lo volvían y seguían volviéndolo.

Thor.

     El grandulón le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y un saludo desde lejos. Steve otra igual, otro saludo con la mano y una daga invisible que cortó el contacto visual. Steve sintió esa misma daga invisible rasgar lo que resta de su corazón. De tan hermosa e inocente amistad que tuvieron primero pasó a conversaciones incómodas, luego total indiferencia y ahora un intento de volver al principio. Y no pudo evitar que las memorias no pasaran frente a sus ojos como si fuera una película vieja.

     Pidió otro trago, porque de verdad lo necesitará.


End file.
